mike_emil_game_and_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Beat on Dream on (Ultraman Gaia)
Beat on Dream on is the second ending theme of the 1998 tokusatsu TV series Ultraman Gaia. It was first featured in episode 27, A New Battle ~Version-up Fight!~. * written by Mitsuko Komuro, * composed by Daisuke Inoue * performed by Tomohiko Kikuta. * Drums by Mike Emil Kening and Hiroshi Daisuke (both uncredited) * English performed by Mike Emil Kening and Jeff Grand Lyrics Original Japanese lyrics 間違いじゃない 君が信じてたこと 僕らはずっと同じものを 探してたのさ なのに別な軌道の 惑星みたいだね ふたりひきさかれて この空と命が　あふれる大地 分けあいたいよ だから　Dream　on!　いつかふたりが Dream　on!　ひとつになる日 星は輝く いつも　Dream　on!　悲しみのわけ Dream　on!　闘いの意味 君と見つけよう﻿ 間違いじゃない　君が選んだこと だから後悔などしないで　 あきらめないで 同じ夢見てたのに　まわり道ばかりで ふたりすれちがった この空で一番　美しい星を 守るためだね だからBeat　on!　君がいたから Beat　on!　強くなれたと　やっとわかった いつも　Dream　on!　孤独な今日を Dream　on!　走り抜けたら 君に会いたい　　 この空と　命があふれる大地 分け合いたいよ だからBeat　on!　いつかふたりが Beat　on!　ひとつになる日　星は輝く いつも　Dream　on!　悲しみのわけ Dream　on!　闘いの意味 君と見つけよう﻿ Japanese transliteration Machigai ja nai Kimi ga shinjiteta koto Bokura wa zutto onaji mono wo Sagashiteta no sa Nano ni bersu na kidō no Wakusei mitai dane Futari hikisaka rete Kono sora to inochi ga afureru daichi Wakeai tai yo Dakara Beat On! Itsuka futari ga Beat On! Hitotsu ni naru hi Hoshi wa kagayaku Itsumo Dream On! Kanashimi no wake Dream On! Tatakai no imi Kimi to mitsukeyō Machigai ja nai Kimi ga eranda koto, Dakara kōkai nado shinai de Akiramenaide Onaji yume miteta noni Mawarimichi bakari de Futari surechigatta Kono sora de ichiban utsukushi hoshi wo Mamoru tame dane Dakara Beat On! Kimi Ga itakara Beat On! Tsuyoku naretato Yatto wakatta Itsumo Dream On! Kodoku na kyō wo Dream On! Hashiri nuketara Kimi ni aitai Kono sora to inochi ga afureru daichi Wakeai tai yo Dakara Beat On! Itsuka futari ga Beat On! Hitotsu ni naru hi Hoshi wa kagayaku Itsumo Dream On! Kanashimi no wake Dream On! Tatakai no imi Kimi to mitsukeō English transliteration It's not a mistake What you have been believing We have been seeking the same thing, All of this time It's like two planets, In different orbits, right? Both estranged This sky and the land that overflows with life, I want to share with you So Beat On! Someday the will (Beat on!) become one, and the star will shine... Always Dream on! The reason of sorrow (Dream on!) is the reason of flight, Let me find it with you It's not a mistake what you chose, So don't give up, and don't regret We have been seeing the same dream, but it's all been the long way around The two of us passed each other This is the most beautiful star in the sky,we have to protect it, right? So Beat on! Because you were there (Beat on) I realized, I was able to become strong Always Dream on! In this lonely today (Dream on!) we can run through it I want to meet with you This sky and the land that overflows with life, I want to share with you So Beat On! Someday the will (Beat on!) become one, and the star will shine Always Dream on! The reason of sorrow (Dream on!) is the meaning of flight Let me find it with you Trivia * This Music for Mike's Favorite ending theme * All World Ultra Series Fans is Upload from Youtube Video and Mike he like of Music is Beat on Dream on * Other Version for Instrumental Upload by PhantomZettonX18 and Mike Possibly Make on Youtube * Mike Sing for Beat on Dream on is English in Youtube same of Tomohiko Kikuta Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Songs Category:Ending themes Category:Mike's Favorite Category:Songs from the Ultra Series